1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing assembly, and more particularly to a securing assembly for a bike trailer with which a bike trailer is securely connected to a bike when the securing assembly is activated and can be easily disconnected when deactivated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bike trailer is usually connected to a bike via a securing assembly between the bike trailer and the bike, A conventional securing assembly is normally provided with two hooks to connect to the rear axle of the bike and a front portion of the trailer, respectively. With the provision of the securing assembly, a biker is able to tow a trailer. However, the conventional securing assembly suffers from a serious drawback, which results in the easy breakage of the connection between the bike and the bike trailer. The reason for the easy breakage is that the towing force from the bike is in line with the connection between the bike and the bike trailer such that whenever the bike is moved, the driving force to propel the bike forward is also working to break the connection with the bike trailer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved securing assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.